


Thanks, Mom.

by nobodyinparticular



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Crack, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyinparticular/pseuds/nobodyinparticular
Summary: A Star Wars/Brooklyn Nine-Nine crossover (based on the cold open in S1E18)
Kudos: 3





	Thanks, Mom.

“Oh, hey, General. Did you get my report on the latest recon mission?” Poe asked, momentarily distracted from the infiltrator he was busy trying to negotiate information from. 

General Organa gave a small incline of her head as she replied. “I looked it over.” She confirmed, before giving Poe a more approving smile. “Nice work.”

Getting approval from the General always made Poe feel good about himself, like anything he’d accomplished was finally validated. “Good.” He replied as he turned back to the criminal. “Thanks, Mom.”

Poe picked up his datapad and tapped it to show the screen again, and it took him a few seconds to notice the dead silence that had descended on the bridge. He looked up and around at the crew quickly, brows drawing together when he noticed that everyone was looking at him in shock. 

“Why is everyone staring at me?” he asked finally, when it was apparent that nobody else was going to talk first.

“You just called General Organa "Mom” You said “thanks Mom”” Rey stated, trying to conceal the laughter in her voice and failing miserably. 

"What?” Poe responded in confusion. He was certain that was not what he said at all. “No, I didn't. I said, "thanks, Ma’am."

“Do you see me as a mother figure, Dameron?” Leia finally asked. It was usually difficult to get a read on the General and how she was feeling, but in this moment she was concealing her amusement even more poorly than Rey was. 

Even if their amusement was nothing but pure, Poe didn’t cope well with being laughed at. Being laughed with was fine, but when someone pointed out a mistake he’d made he tended to get more defensive than anything. “No. If anything, I see you as a "bother" figure, 'cause you're always bothering me.”

The last thing Poe was expecting was for his most trusted ally and favorite droid to chime in with [Hey, show your mother some respect.], and he shot BB-8 a scowl. Traitor.

“I didn't call her mom.” He insisted, and breathed a small sigh of relief when Leia seemed to be stepping in. 

“No, no, no, no, Poe. I take it as a compliment.” She said, and the scowl on Poe’s face was back full force. That wasn’t the backup he’d been hoping for, or anything close to what he’d needed. 

Chewbacca chimed in and Poe figured he was saved, jumping out of his seat and pointing over at the Wookie. “Guys, jump on that! That’s weirder!.” He exclaimed, trying desperately to draw the attention away from himself. 

The last person he expected to clap back after that was Finn, and Poe immediately regretted helping him to understand what the Wookie was saying at any given point. “That’s nothing. But you calling Leia "Mommy"—“ Finn teased, and Poe turned on him so fast he almost lost his footing on the smooth ship floor.

“"Mommy" is not on the table here!” he squeaked, an octave too high to pretend he wasn’t embarrassed. 

“But you did call her "mom," man.” The spy interjected, but Poe shut that down immediately. He could mostly deal with his friends making fun of him, but he would draw the line at anyone outside of the small group of people he trusted. 

“You shut up. You’ve done nothing but lie since you got here.” He snapped, starting to turn his attention back to defending himself to his friends before his attention was caught by the criminal again. 

“All right, all right, I was lying about the holdup.” He confessed easily. “But the mom thing, that happened.”

At this point, Poe was going to take anything that meant people might stop talking about him calling General Organa ‘Mom’. And it just so happened that he was excellent at thinking on the spot. “Aha! He admitted that his alibi was a lie. It was a trap, all part of my crazy, devious plan.” He said nowhere near as smoothly as he would have liked. So much for being good at making things up. 

To his surprise he got an approving nod from Leia “I believe you,” She said without mockery, and Poe breathed a sigh of relief that this whole fiasco was over. He opened his mouth to thank her but before he could even get the words out she added; “Son.”

Poe heaved a sigh and dropped back into his chair, resigning himself to merciless teasing for at least the next few weeks.


End file.
